


What Did I Do To Deserve This?

by Paladin_Willa



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Curses, Evil trolls, F/M, Gen, Hans deserves better, Hans is a lovesick man who is cursed, True Love's Kiss, idk whatelse to tag tbh, thats literally all i did, they aint good, trolls are dark here, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladin_Willa/pseuds/Paladin_Willa
Summary: what if the trolls meant it when they said "the quote 'engagement' is a flex arrangement....Get the fiance? out of the way andThe whole thing will be fixed."? that's basically what this is.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Hans (Disney)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	What Did I Do To Deserve This?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this has been in my head for a while and I’ve found only a couple of fics that are similar which is sad but fair. So I’ve decided to write my own! I hope you enjoy it!!

The last thing Hans remembered was running to save Elsa.

“Sire?” the voice called and Hans felt hands sitting him upright. He gripped his head with one hand, a muted groan leaving him as a pain went thru his head. He didn’t show it outside the most subtle of tightening of his eyes. A faint chanting was in the back of his head. “Sire, are you ok?” he opened his eyes to see who was talking to him, one of the first soldiers who volunteered.

“Yes. I...I must have hit something,” he said standing up with the man’s help and the company nodded. He crouched over and picked up Elsa’s unconscious form, he had been carrying her when he somehow fell off his horse. He was soon back atop his horse and heading back to the castle.

In the shadows, however, a couple of trolls laughed smugly to themselves. The crystals on them glowed an ominous red as they pulled back to head back to their home to tell the news that their plan was in effect.

He was in the library talking to the council softly about what to do. He had tried pleading with Elsa in the dungeon but that failed.  _ It also isn’t right _ , he thought,  _ why did I put her there? She obviously didn’t mean this. So why am I treating her as an evil mastermind? _

_ Because, she deserves it. She’s a criminal, she’s also standing between you and greatness. She needs to be gone so you can rule _ , a voice said, a dark voice in him. He didn’t have time to think about it as Anna came in then rushing toward him with two servants behind her.

“You’re so cold,” he said concerned as he held Anna upright. She was positively shivering in his arms. She was frantic as she wrapped her arms around him.

“Hans, you have to kiss me,” she said, absolute sincerity and desperation on her face as she tried pulling herself up to kiss him.

“What?” he asked looking up at the others as they made their way to the door.

“We’ll give you two some privacy,” Gerda said closing the doors behind the last man exiting.

“What happened out there?” he asked as he carried her to the chaise and laid her down gently.

“Elsa str-struck me with her po-powers,” she said regrettably.

“You said she’d never hurt you,” he said and a pained look crossed her face as a shiver wracked her body.

“I-I was wrong.” She looks up at him, her face pleading. “She fro-froze my heart and o-only an act of tr-true love can sa-save me.”

“True loves kiss,” he mumbled in realization. Anna nodded frantically and Hans smiled softly as he cupped her freezing jaw gently and tipped it up as he leaned over.  _ Kiss her, it’ll make everything better-DON’T. She could ruin everything _ . Voices fought in his head, making him freeze in front of her. “Oh, Anna,” he mumbled right above her lips. He started to lean in but then he was forcibly pulled back. “If only there was someone out there who loved you,” he whispered leaning back with a smirk.  _ What!? No! I love her! What am I saying? What’s going on!? _

“W-what?” she asked, rightfully confused even as she shuddered as everything felt like ice to her. Her fingers slowly going numb.  _ She’s right! What!? What is going on!? _ His sensible mind yelled. “Yo-you said y-ou did.”

“As thirteenth in line in my own kingdom, I didn't stand a chance. I knew I'd have to marry into the throne somewhere--” he started,  _ no, what am I saying? I don’t care about that! I’m happy to be back up! _

“Wha-what are you ta-talking about?” she demanded as he moved around the room putting out candles.  _ Stop it! She’ll die without heat! And without true love’s kiss! _ He yelled at himself. He seemed to be a passenger in his own mind and body. He couldn’t control himself and stop. He  **wanted to but couldn’t** !

“As heir, Elsa was preferable, of course. But no one was getting anywhere with her. But you-” he put out the last candle and stood in front of her.

“H-Hans?”

“You were so desperate for love you were willing to court me, just like that,” he picked up the pitcher and doused the fire. “I figured, after we married, I'd have to stage a little accident for Elsa.” Anna tried to get up and stop him but fell with a shudder.

“Hans. No-no, s-stop,” she pleaded. He chuckled at that.

“ All that's left now is to kill Elsa and bring back summer,” he said walking over to her and crouching down.

“Yo-ou’re no m-match for Elsa.” He took her chin in hand and she watched as something flashed thru his cold eyes. A flash of the kind eyes she talked to all night just a couple days ago.  _ Of course I’m not! I don’t want to! Stop it! Someone help! _

“No, you're no match for Elsa. I, on the other hand, am the hero who is going to save Arendelle from destruction,” he said as she wrenched her face from his grasp. She looked at him defiantly but she also looked concerned and worried about him.  _ That’s no good. NO! It is good! She knows something is WRONG with me! _

“Please, Hans. T-this isn’t you. I k-know you,” she begged quietly and he felt himself frowning at that, walking to the door.

“Oh, but this is me,” he replied walking out of the door.

“H-Hans!” she shouted as the door closed and locked behind him. He went to the council who was in the dining room. He managed to convince them that he married Anna before she died.  _ She’s not dead! She’s alive! And I need to kiss her! Why can’t I do anything?! _

A scowl painted his features when he found the dungeon room empty, the wall blown out.

Anna shivered again, another part of her hair turning white. She weakly hit the door, hoping someone was walking by. “Help!” her voice cracked on the one syllable. Ice crept along the ceiling, a look of fear crossing her face. The creaking of the lock had her looking over to the door. “Help!” she called out softly once more.

The door pushed open allowing her to see a carrot in the door. “Anna!” Olaf called out concerned, rushing over to her after pulling his carrot back and placing it back onto his face.

“Olaf!” if she could, she’d be crying right then at seeing his cheery face. “I-I need y-you to he-help me!” Olaf ran over to the fireplace and started getting it going. “N-no! I-I need to-to-get to Ha-ans!” she said as he lit the fire and helped her over.

“But, the kiss didn’t work?” he asked confused and watched as Anna look at him with a pained expression.

“H-he di-didn’t kiss me. B-but he-he’s u-under a sp-spell,” she stuttered out and Olaf nodded, a look of understanding on his face.

“And true love’s kiss could free him!” Olaf squealed and Anna started nodding.

“Yes!” she yelled and Olaf helped Anna up and they stumbled out of the room. But there were stopped by ice spikes growing thru the halls toward them. Anna goes to the window nearby and pushes it open with Olaf’s help.

By the time they were on the ground and in the fjord, the wind had picked up quite a bit. “Ke-ep go-ing, A-anna!” Olaf yelled out when the wind picked him away and he flew away from Anna. Anna grunted as she walked, the wind pushing her side to side as she walked, almost tripping her up.

Hans stumbled as he walked thru the storm toward Elsa. Well,  _ where he THOUGHT _ Elsa was. Since he obviously couldn’t see her. Hans couldn’t be sure if it was  _ him _ who got himself to stumble or the wind. Or possibly, even both.

“Elsa! You can’t run from this,” Hans called out and Elsa stopped running to look over at him warily.

“Just...take care of my sister,” she called out after a pause.

“Your sister? She returned from the mountain weak and cold. She said you froze her heart,” he called back, his griefed face somewhat genuine since he could get thru, but he could also feel it being fake.

“What? No,” Elsa called out, grief lining her face along with fear at the thought.

“I tried to save her, but it was too late. Her skin was ice. Her hair turned white…” he said as Elsa’s face fell, her pale face somehow becoming paler. “Y-your si-sister-” he conqueror tried saying but he stopped it. He wasn’t going to let himself lie. Elsa, while confused by his stumbling seemed to know what he was saying. She gasped out a sob, collapsing to the ground.

Deafening silence encompassed them as the storm collapsed, freezing in place. Everything was clear.

Hans was frozen as he tried reaching for his sword. He couldn’t stop the intruder for long tho. But luckily, it was long enough for Anna. As the intruder pulled his sword out, Anna was running toward them, the sound of his sword being drawn echoing around them.

“N-oo!” Anna yelled moving to stand protectively in front of Elsa as his sword went down. As the sword hit, Anna was encased in ice and Hans flew backward.  _ Thank you _ , he thought as the intruders voices finally silenced.

Elsa sobbed when she saw Anna. “Anna!” she collapsed onto Anna, barely holding on as she sobbed. By then, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf arrived with heartbroken expressions.

A gasp permeated the silence.

Elsa looked up and gasped, Anna was looking at her in slight disbelief as she held Elsa’s elbows. “Anna!” she shouted pulling her into a hug that Anna returned.

“Oh, Elsa,” Anna breathed out as they hugged. When they pulled apart Elsa looked at her relieved and in disbelief.

“You sacrifice yourself for me?” she asked softly and Anna nodded.

“I love you,” she replied softly and Elsa smiled softly at that.

“An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart!” Olaf gasped out and a look of understanding painted Elsa’s face.

“Love...will thaw… Love.... Of course.” Elsa gasped out, beaming at Anna as she pulled back out of Anna’s grip, looking around. Elsa smiled as she started moving her arms around in intricate movements. As she moved about, the snow started to disappear around them. Somehow, they were atop a sunken boat that rose as soon as the ice was clear.

As the two looked and dealt with Olaf, Hans groaned softly. He pushed himself up to lean against the railing, one hand gripping his hair as a migraine grew in his head. The intruder fought to take control back but he fought back, he wouldn’t let it take over again.

“Hans?” Anna’s soft voice called out and he looked up into her beautiful eyes with a pained look. “Oh, Hans,” she mumbled cupping his face as she kneeled next to him.  _ Anna, please, help me _ , he thought even tho he knew she couldn’t read his thoughts. But Anna seemed to understand. She watched the pain expression cross his face and smiled softly.

“Anna?” Elsa called softly, confused.

“Trust me,” Anna said, to both Elsa and Hans. Hans nodded slowly, the pained look never fleeting. Anna looked at him sadly as she watched his eyes fight and shift, going between cold and closed off to loving and kind.

“Anna!” Kristoff yelled, he didn’t trust Hans after seeing him try to kill Elsa. he knew Anna saw since she  _ stopped _ Hans.  _ So why was she leaning in to kiss him!? _

Anna ignored him and continued to lean in. her eyes slipped shut as she pressed her lips gently onto Hans. All at once, the battling voices stopped in his head.

Hans’ eyes slipped shut as a silent sigh left his lips at the silence in his head. He slumped against the rail, tired.

“Anna?” Elsa asked, curious to know. Anna sat down next to Hans and took one of his hands into hers and looked up at her sister. She had a gentle smile on her lips as she then held his hand with both of hers.

“He was under a spell. You don’t have to believe me, but I know it’s true,” Anna said and Elsa nodded slowly.

“I believe you,” she said softly and Anna smiled gratefully at that.

They soon reached the docks and Anna helped Hans up. Guards rushed over ready to apprehend him but Elsa waved them off and softly explained. They nodded understanding and simply helped take him to the castle. As they walked, a woman stiffened and looked at Hans with a pained expression.

“What is it, miss?” Elsa asked, causing everyone to stop to look at the woman in question. She wasn’t exciting, she was fairly ordinary looking. She wore a simple outfit like the other women in town, in a pale teal color. Her curly brown hair was pulled back halfway on top before going into a loose braid at the end. Around her shoulders was a leather messenger bag, some herbs peaking out.

“H-has that man been to the trolls?” she asked softly. Elsa and Anna shared a look before looking back to the woman.

“Why do you ask?” Elsa asked and the woman came closer running a hand over Hans’ face as she looked at him intently.

“I sense troll magic on him,” she said and the three sucked in a breath at that. “They put a spell on him, it...the spell feels malicious. They didn’t have good intentions, they had selfish, and evil intentions casting this,” she said and Kristoff stepped forward at that angry.

“Don’t you talk about them that way!” he yelled and the woman raised her hands.

“Can you explain why, miss…?” Elsa asked and the woman nodded.

“Frida, your majesty,” she greeted, giving a curtsey. “And I know because I went to the trolls to train in healing and magic. I didn’t know at first, but they are a selfish bunch. Their kindness hides the truth. Everything they do, they do it to gain something. Like you, your majesty. When you were a child, you visited the trolls, I saw since I was gathering herbs, some only grow in the light of the moon. They showed you terrifying images to get you and your parents to do what they wanted,” she explained and the two nodded slowly.

“No, that’s impossible,” Kristoff said, a pained look on his face. “We visited them and Grand Pappie helped.”

“What did they do when you first entered?” Frida asked.

“They tried marrying us,” Anna said and Frida nodded.

“Exactly. They didn’t care you didn’t want. As soon as they finished training me in their ways I left. You can’t trust them,” she said and Kristoff looked heartbroken and furious at the same time.

But they couldn’t blame him. His family betrayed him. The girl he slowly fell in love with, had her suitor, fiance really, cursed to become malicious to get him out of the way. They couldn’t get them married. He stormed off, wanting to get to the bottom of it.

“W-would you mind coming with us? T-to keep an eye on him?” Anna asked and Frida nodded.

“I would be honored to help you, your highness,” she said with a bow of her head and they made their way to the castle.

Kristoff didn’t appear for days. By the time he did, Hans was awake but confined to his bed as Frida worked the last remnants of the troll’s magic out of him. Anna was there when he woke up and they had a tearful hug. After some talking, Elsa agreed to send word that Hans would be staying with them. And that either the king or a diplomat of his choice could come over and discuss the possible marriage between Hans and Anna.

The whole time, Anna barely left Hans’s side, smiling gently at him the whole time. Hans held her hand the entire time, happy to finally be free from himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so here it is! I hope you guys enjoyed this! Sorry if the end is a bit rushed, but I sorta....didnt know HOW it should be ended soo ya. Its not the best ending but its cute i guess. Until next time!!


End file.
